Flashbang
A flashbang is a type of grenade available in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. Players can hold two flashbangs at once, excluding in Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes, where they may hold five at once. Overview It temporarily blinds anybody who is facing and/or near the explosion. When held, the player's movement speed is 250 units per second, meaning they suffer no speed reduction. Advantages *Blinds enemies *It makes a loud noise (Deleted Scenes and Counter-Strike: Source only) *Easily flushes out small, enemy-concentrated areas *Two can be carried (five in Deleted Scenes) *One of the cheapest grenades in the Counter-Strike series Disadvantages *Players can still move around and use their weapons *Blinded players will often spray, so getting close to a blinded enemy can be risky *A high chance of flashing and blinding your own teammates and even yourself. *Due to the dangers of being blinded by a flashbang, be careful where you throw it at. *Not very effective aganist enemies who are far away (they may only be blinded for one second). Tactics *Flashbangs in tight corridors cannot be easily avoided unless the enemy quickly retreats, or if you throw into a wrong corner. *Use these stun grenades in closed rooms to create confusion among enemy players. Blinded players are easy targets and can hardly react so finish them off quickly although, some enemies will blindly spray. *Using a Flashbang is extremely helpful against campers. *Throw a flashbang at areas wherever suspected enemy gunfire is heard as this can offer you the chance to eliminate blinded targets, give more room to escape, or even move around them if you think that you can avoid their bullets. *Try to throw a flashbang when enemies are occupied and do not notice you, specifically from behind. Generally, if friendly fire is enabled, groups of opposing team members will normally be very reluctant to fire their weapons thus making it easier for you to eliminate them. Counter-tactics *Run if a thrown flashbang is spotted. *Looking away from a flashbang when it explodes will reduce its effect on you. *If you have been blinded by a flashbang, you can either fire your weapon continuously at the direction of suspected enemy positions (although it may lead your team members to being injured if friendly fire is enabled), throw a flashbang of your own, or retreat and find cover. Awards ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' Combat Skills ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Kill Trivia *In Beta 1.0, Flashbang's behaviour was close to that of Half-Life's grenade, as you were able to cook the grenade. However, if you cooked it too long it exploded in your hands, thus blinding yourself. *Like every other grenade in real life, Flashbang had an ability to release sharpnel when it exploded. However, it was the only grenade to have such an ability, it also could be fit for HE grenade. This ability for Flashbang was removed when Beta 6.0 came out. *There are references to this weapon in the Left 4 Dead game files, hinting that it may have been planned to appear in said game at some point. *The database file name for this equipment is flashbang. *The hotkey for this weapon is b83 or o3 (by default). *Depending on how much the victim is affected, it takes at least 15 seconds maximum to fully-recover from a flashbang effect in the Counter-Strike series. *Another name for the flashbang is a stun grenade. *Before Counter-Strike Source, the flashbangs could only blind players. Later on, flashbangs were given the ability to both hamper the sight and hearing of affected players. *In real life, a flashbang can blind for up to 20 minutes - this was not incorporated into the game for obvious balance reasons. *In some rare situations, if a player is right in front a flashbang that is about to explode, other players who witness the blocking player may actually not be affected by the stun grenade. *The effects of a Flashbang is not affected with the option "friendly fire" even if it was disabled. It will still blind your teammates. *It is possible to kill enemy players with 1 health point throwing a flashbang at them in Counter-Strike: Source. The same happens with the smoke grenade. *When you kill someone with the flashbang (doing the described above), the HUD icon will be much larger compared to icons of other grenades and weapons. Notes Flashbang kill video See also *Flashbang image gallery External links *Flashbang at Wikipedia Category:Grenades Category:Equipment Category:Weapons Category:Images of weapons Category:Weapon images Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Category:Achievement icons Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero